


On the Road Again

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Celestial Keys, F/M, Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy does a little research for a certain special celestial key...a new adventure begins? For Nalu Week 2019, day 1.





	On the Road Again

  
_Two weeks. We've been engaged two weeks. I'm getting married._ _Wow._

Lucy was in the guild's library. She was trying to research some legendary zodiac key. Every so often she would stop reading, think about all that had happened, let out a happy little sigh. 

Somehow she managed to get focused and delve into a tome that detailed the legend of Draco, the celestial dragon king. 

Lucy couldn't really explain why, but she felt compelled to study Draco. She wanted to find him, to accept one of the greatest challenges a celestial mage could take on. 

And right now all she had was hints and rumors. 

Well....it was better than nothing at all. 

She sighed then got back to reading. Determined to dig up as many clues as possible. 

Hours later, the stack of books had grown, and so had Lucy's notes. She closed one last book, gathered her things, stretched... and her stomach roared. 

So she headed up to the main hall, ready for dinner and, more importantly, to tell Natsu and Happy about her research results. 

She walked up the stairs, opened the door...And promptly walked straight into what felt kinda like a human brick wall. The only thing that kept her from falling over was two strong arms wrapping around her waist.

“Oh. Hi Natsu.”  
  
A chuckle.

“Hey, Lucy! We were just comin' to get you.” 

“Yeah! We thought you forgot about dinner!” 

“No, I just got a little caught up in my research, that's all.” 

“That's cool. Come on!” Natsu took Lucy's hand and led her to their usual table in the dining hall. Then he ran off, returning a few minutes later with plates of food in hand. 

Their meal was rather relaxed, with Lucy telling Natsu and Happy all about her efforts in the library. Natsu seemed entertained. Happy, on the other hand, seemed more interested in his fishies. 

No surprise there.

Once Lucy paused, blushed, suddenly feeling a little shy about her enthusiasm. Natsu, being Natsu, noticed right away. He squeezed her hand and grinned. 

“Go on!”

“Alright.” The shyness faded, replaced with a smile. “What I really want is to actually get out there and find Draco. But I don't want to go by myself so...wait, what's with that look?!” 

Natsu was practically glaring at her. 

“Do you really think I'd let you go off on some big-ass quest by yourself?”

“Do **you** really think I'd go without dragging you along with me?” She reached over and poked his nose. Giggled. Natsu's fake glare disappeared instantly, replaced by a big enthusiastic grin. 

“Nah, never.” 

  
“Good.” Soft, swift kiss. “Now let's start planning. I think if I can get a bit more research in, we should be ready to go in like a week. So...” 

With that they began looking over Lucy's notes, drawing ideas from past jobs and typical wizarding common sense.

In the back of her mind, an image was forming: the two humans and their flying cat, setting off on yet another incredible adventure. She pictured hiking up a hill, pausing so Natsu could show her some magnificent view, then walking on. Hand-in-hand, hearts as intertwined as their fingers. Setting up camp, keeping warm with cuddles and the dragon slayer's flames.

It had been a while since they had gone on a bigger quest. And frankly, Lucy couldn't wait to get back on the road with the love of her life.

  
~~Fin...for now. 


End file.
